Statue
by Aero-chan
Summary: So I've always sucked at these summary things, but I guess I'll give it a shot? A bunch of one-shots to make one big one-shot? Mix in a bit of a song fic? Inspired about the song Statue by Lil Eddie. SasuSaku


**A/N:** So its been a while.. or a long while. I got inspired to write this at 4:00 while listening to statue. Best song ever by the way (: So hope you guys enjoy because I have no idea if it's good or not, so don't hate you guys :) haha and yea I deleted all my old storys, I just didn't think they where that good so eh.

**Story:** A bunch of one-shots to make one big one-shot? Mix in a bit of a song fic?

**Song:** Statue by Lil Eddie

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line.**

* * *

**Statue**

_When a day is said and done,  
In the middle of the night and your fast asleep, my love._

"Haha, your such a dweeb Sasuke-kun." The petite pink haired girl said while giggling.

"Hm, you know you should be quiet before we miss anymore of this lame movie." Her dark haired boyfriend said to her before turning his attention back to the T.V.

Sakura pouted, but decided to watch the movie.

'Ugh who's lame idea was it to watch this movie?' she sighed and felt herself grow tired. Her eyes fluttered trying to stay awake but she couldn't. _**  
**_

That night Sakura Haruno fell asleep in Sasuke Uchihas arms.

_Stay awake looking at your beauty,_

_telling myself Im the luckiest man alive_

_

* * *

_

_Cause so many times I was certain you was gonna walk out of my life (life)_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sakura Haruno screamed running away from her boyfriend.

"Sakura, just let me explain. It wasn't the way it looked." He said as he chased after her.

He easily caught up and gently pulled her to him and grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look him in his eyes. Onxy met Emerald.

_'Fuck, i made her cry.'_

**Flash back**

_Our adorable couple was sitting at a park bench together, laughing and enjoying each other's company. _

_That was ruined quite quickly. _

_A little girl maybe 5 or 6 years old came up to Sakura and threw her ice cream cone at her and ran away. _

_The 3 scoops of delicious, half melted chocolate and vanilla wonder came in contact with the cherry blossoms brand new white Hollister tank. _

"_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" She screamed as the little girl quickly ran away from the very angry pinkette. _

"_Sakura.."_

"_fuck fuck fuck fuck!" _

"_Sakura it's just a shirt calm down.."_

"_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN JUST A SHIRT? DO YOU WANT TO FIND A FUCKING WAY TO WASH OUT THIS STAIN YOU DIP SHIT?"_

_His response was just a role of the eyes. _

"_Calm down there's a bathroom over there." _

"_Ahh fine Sasuke-kun." She said with a pout and walked off. _

_Her boyfriend sat back down and looked into the sky. 'Ahh I now understand why Shikamaru thinks woman are so troublesome.' _

_He knew though to never call Sakura that, or she would have his head. _

"_Sasuke-kun, what a weird coincidence seeing you here alone." A voice lowly purred into his ear. _

'_I only know one person with that voice. Fuck I need to move before she does anything, Sakura is going to come out any second.'_

_He made one mistake, he turned around and ended up planting his lips right onto of his. _

_She smirked and grabbed the back of his head not letting him escape her evil grasp._

'_Man, that shirt cost 25 dollars too, good thing I keep tide to go in my purse. I got most of that dirty stain out. Thank god I use cheer so it'll be bright and white in no time.' She thought with a smile on her face. _

"_Hey Sasuke-kun guess what.." She said as she looked at him. She saw the scene before her and lost her words._

'_I'm fucked.' _

"_WHAT THE FUCK?!" was all she said, and her legs began to move on their own taking her body with her. _

**End of flashback**

_Why you take such a hold of me girl  
when Im still trying to get my act right._

"Sakura, will you let me explain please? Karin forced herself on me and I couldn't get her off me. I'm sorry.." He said staring deeply into her eyes.

'He's telling the truth..'

"I forgive you Sasu-kun. Just promise me something."

"Hmm?"

"Go buy a breath mint, you have skank on your lips." She smiled and skipped childishly away.

He smirked and followed her.

* * *

_What is the reason, when you really could have any man you want,  
I dont see, what I have to offer._

The second Sakura walked into Kohana High. Every single boy wanted her. Then again who wouldn't want a hot goddess? She was perfect.

She also caught the eye of one heart throb.

'_Hmm, new girl eh? Let's see if she can handle me.' _He said while smirking his infamous smirk that made girls go weak.

He looked at her as she was at her locker talking to Ino. Her pink hair was down and in soft natural waves that went past her shoulders. She was wearing while shorts that made her legs go on for miles, with a pink tank top and a simple grey and white stripped cardigan. Since she didn't like being predicable she wore black vans.

As he approached her Ino got the message and made an excuse to leave them alone.

"So Sakura right?"

"Yea, your Sasuke right?"

"The one and only. So listen.." He started slowly to see her reaction to his voice and his infamous smirk.

"I was wondering if I could take you out tonight?" he said huskily into her ear.

"Ah, it's going to be harder than that to make me blush Sasuke but I'll take up your offer. Pick me up tonight 'round 7." It wasn't a question it was a statement. She smiled and walked to find Ino.

He smirked and walked down the hall passing swooning girls to look for his friends.

* * *

_I shouldnt be in season, guess you could see I had potential.  
Do you know your my miracle?_

"Thank you Sakura."

"For what Sasuke-kun?"

"For saving me from my self, you know a month ago before you moved here I was a douche bag. I went around just wanting to screw everything. I wanted to find love but I was scared and naïve. You saved me from the monster I was becoming, thank you my love." He said holding her waist and staring into the night sky with her.

A slight pink on his cheek from the cheesiness of his speech.

"You're my miracle."

She smiled, beaming with the happiness exploding through her veins.

He leaned in for a kiss with his savior, his miracle.

* * *

_Im like a statue, stuck staring right at you,  
Got me frozen in my tracks.  
So amazed how you take me back,  
Each and everytime our love collapsed_

"Loser, stop ogling me." Sakura said to her boyfriend since sophomore year, they where now juniors.

He smirked and closed his eyes, "It's not my fault, you're just an angel."

A bright pink blush formed onto her light porcelain skin. She played with the hem of her white aeropostal skirt not knowing what to say next.

_Statue, stuck staring right at you,  
So when Im lost for words,_

_Everytime i disappoint you,_  
_Its just cause I cant believe,  
That youre so beautiful. (Stuck like a statue)  
Dont wanna lose you, no. (Stuck like a statue)_

"Ugh, Sasu-kun stop it." She said while pouting.

"You make it too hard Sakura, I just lose my train of thought every time I'm with you."

Another bright pink blush appeared on her face, although this time it came with a smile.

She gave him a short but sweet peck on the lips.

* * *

_Ask myself why is you even with me,  
After all the shit I put you through,  
Why did you make your heart song wit me  
Its like youre living in an igloo_

"Sakura." The raven haired boy said to the teen that he currently had in his arms.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you forgive me, after all the things I've done?"

She giggled, that wasn't the reaction he expected.

"Sasuke-kun its because, I love you." She said smiling at her boyfriend of 4 months.

'_wow the most amazing girl in this world loves _me_ of all people.' _

"I love you too tenshi."

* * *

A blonde stood on the stairs of Kohana High Cchool watching his best friend with his girlfriend.

"Haha if you want a kiss Sasuke-kun you gotta catch me first." She said childishly and ran away.

The Uchiha smirked and ran after her.

'Man before Sakura came teme didn't give two fucks about love, not even girls. We all wore he was gay.' He snickered

'She changed him, melted the giant ice berg covering his heart. It's nice to see him happy. Even after a fight she always can forgive him.' He grinned at the thought of his friend being happy, and walked off to get some ramen.

_But baby your love is so warm it makes my shield melt down (down),  
And everytime were both at war,  
You make me come around

* * *

_

_Every single day of my life I thank my lucky stars,  
God really had to spend extra time, when he sculptured your heart.  
Cause theres no explanation,cant solve the equation  
Its like you love me more than I love myself._

"Sakura your perfect." The 16 year old raven haired boy said, avoiding eye contact from sounding too cheesy.

"Sasuke-kun thank you, for just being there for me."

'What is she talking about? She loves me more than I love myself. She's everything I ever wanted and more.'

He leaned down because of the height difference, slowly closing the gap between them. He held her waist, and she looped her arms around his neck. Their kiss then turned into passion. He kissed her with force and passion, which is returned as well. He grazed the bottom of her lip with his tongue asking for an entrance into her sweet mouth. She happily agreed and opened her mouth slightly. This then started a battle for dominance.

* * *

_When a day is said and done,_

_And in the middle of the night youre fast asleep,my love..._

_Im the luckiest man alive

* * *

_

**A/N:** So.. how was that? Haha leave a review telling me what you thought?

I know it kinda dragged on, and I cut parts of the song out because I didn't want to make it seem repetitive and dragged on and such. So yes..

**Love** _life_ always,

- melsie (aka; mel hearts da sea)


End file.
